


Making Love With His Ego

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Mick Ronson - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Induced Sex, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Blowjobs, Depression, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drunken behavior, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Mental Illness, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Paranoia, Sex, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ziggy is trying to kill me!"  It's 1973 and David Bowie is having a problem with his stage persona, can Mick Ronson help him figure something out or will Ziggy's sexual advances enslave them both to his whims and desires? More importantly though, is Ziggy actually real or just in their heads?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something I said?

It was a dreary, drizzling autumn afternoon and so a perfect day to just stay indoors with friends. David, Mick, Trevor and Woody were upstairs in David's house, having fun with their instruments and drinking a lot of alcohol. Trevor leaned on David quite heavily, until David shoved him off and grumbled something obscure.  
  
  
"What's with you?" asked Trevor, "you've been a bit sour for the last twenty minutes or so.. "  
  
  
"I'm in trouble," David told him firmly, "can't you see that?"  
  
  
"I didn't know," Trevor frowned, "why didn't you tell us? We could help you out, is it money?"  
  
  
"No," David picked up his beer, "it's not money."  
  
  
Although that could have factored into his problems, this was not David's main gripe for the moment.  
  
  
"Well, then what's the matter?" asked Trevor, "you know what they say, a problem shared is a problem halved."  
  
  
David threw back his drink, finishing the bottle in one.  
  
  
"It's Ziggy," David spoke again, "he's trying to take over."  
  
  
"What?" Trevor looked confused, "David-- _you're_ Ziggy!"  
  
  
"No!" David threw down his bottle, smashing it hard onto the floor and capturing the attention of the other two, "no, you don't get it do you? He's the one onstage, he's the one in the interviews! I can't ever do or say anything I want, because Ziggy just takes control! I feel like he's trying to take over my entire life!"  
  
  
"Are you drunk or stoned or something?" asked Woody, chiming in and Trevor nodded in agreement.  
  
  
"Oh fuck this," David stood up and left the room, a little wobbly on his feet but otherwise able to get himself to bed for the night.  
  
  
"I don't.. What just.. ?" Trevor was lost for words, "have I upset him or what?"  
  
  
"I'll go and make sure he's alright," offered Mick, "you guys better keep the noise up though, I don't want him thinking you're listening just outside the door. You know how paranoid he can get."  
  
  
Trevor and Woody nodded, keen to continue jamming anyway and Mick wandered off to locate David.


	2. Drowning

He found the somber rock star sitting on the edge of his bed, so Mick walked in and closed the door for some privacy. It creaked from lack of use, David wasn't much of a door closer at the best of times.  
  
  
"Have you come to _mock_ me, too?" David asked him poutily.  
  
  
"No, of course not.. " Mick sat down beside David, "believe me, I know what you're going through."  
  
  
"How could you, though?" asked David, "nobody understands! It's like I'm slipping away silently under the waves, my mouth is so full of water.. I'm calling for help, my friends can see me reaching out but they can't understand my words.. it just sounds all garbled like gibberish.. "  
  
  
Mick placed his hand on David's shoulder, but he shrugged it off and scooted away a little.  
  
  
"I do understand you, David," Mick tried again, "I'm your closest friend right now, just talk to me and help me understand."  
  
  
David was silent for a time, Mick could see his bottom lip trembling and his shoulders began to shake.  
  
  
"Ziggy is trying to kill me and nobody cares, Mick!" David looked at him at last, his eyes big with unshed tears, "they keep telling me it's all in my head, but where else could it be? I know that! Ziggy's taking over my life, bit by bit and he's getting stronger every fucking day! There isn't enough room up here for both of us anymore.. "  
  
  
David tapped his head with his fingers and Mick's brow creased with worry for his friend, how had it gotten this bad without anyone taking notice? Careful to not even think of mentioning Terry, David's brother, Mick scooted closer and put his arm around David's shoulders. This time, David let him stay there and just kept his head lowered sadly as tears trickled slowly down his flushed cheeks.  
  
  
"I'm slipping away, Mick," David sniffled, "I'm slipping away and I can't stop him, he's too strong.. "  
  
  
Mick pulled him a little closer and David rest his head upon Mick's chest.  
  
  
"David, you're the strongest man I know," Mick told him firmly, "if anyone can kick Ziggy's arse out of there, it's you. You just have to believe in yourself, hm? Come on, lift that chin up and give us a smile.. "  
  
  
Mick loved David's smile, it was unique in itself and he did know the difference between David's expressive face and Ziggy's cheeky exterior. It was like a transformation once David graced the stage, he suddenly changed almost completely and became a very, very different person than the one Mick knew as David Jones, or Bowie as he now liked to call himself on his record labels. David just nuzzled into Mick's chest, but at least he wasn't crying anymore and for this, Mick was optimistic that he could cheer David up. He had to be tactful, David wasn't looking for jokes or a clown right now. He was looking for a friend, he needed to feel that he was being heard but more importantly, he had to know that he was being understood.  
  
  
"I'm so tired, Mick," David closed his eyes and sighed softly, "maybe I will just give up, let go.. Ziggy wants it more than I do; the fame, the attention, the women.. "  
  
  
"Maybe he does," Mick spoke to him quietly.  
  
  
"Everyone calls to him," David went on, "they never call my name, only his.. "  
  
  
"That's true," Mick agreed, "but tell me this then, David.. Are you a submissive man?"  
  
  
"Of course I'm not!" David suddenly straightened up and looked at Mick with a fire in his gaze.  
  
  
"Then why would you ever submit to Ziggy?" Mick questioned him, "if you wouldn't submit to anyone else?"  
  
  
David stared at him and Mick could see the inner workings of his frequently overworked mind ticking away, perhaps he'd gotten through this time. Of course, this conversation was not a new one between the pair. David got this way sometimes and it was becoming disturbingly more frequent lately. Mick had no choice other than to take him seriously anymore, if he truly and honestly did believe that Ziggy was a separate entity within his mind, then he may very well think himself into oblivion and just become Ziggy permanently. Mick was David's very close friend, he wouldn't let this happen if he could do anything about it but he wasn't a psychologist and David was too afraid of such people to go and see one. He feared that they would lock him up, like they did with Terry and Mick wouldn't ever wish that upon anyone.  
  
  
"You know I'm here for you," Mick reassured David, placing his hand upon David's thigh and giving it a platonic squeeze, "whenever you need me, all you ever need to do is say something and I'll be right by your side.. night or day, do you understand?"  
  
  
David slowly nodded, placing his hand over Mick's in a friendly gesture of thanks for the comfort he was being provided with just now.


	3. Ziggy.. ?

"Ugh, they're making enough bloody noise!" David suddenly complained about Trevor and Woody's ruckus upstairs. Mick laughed gently and was genuinely pleased to see that David was feeling better and behaving more like his usual self.  
  
  
"How about we sober up with some coffee?" Mick suggested, "and get some food into that stomach of yours, eh?"  
  
  
"Alright," David nodded, "but I'm really not that hungry babe.. "  
  
  
Mick looked at him curiously, David never called him babe, not even backstage.  
  
  
"David?" Mick questioned him, eyeing his friend warily.  
  
  
"Hm?" David looked up at him, confused, "what?"  
  
  
Mick studied his face for a moment, was that a glint of mischief in his eyes or was it just the lighting in here?  
  
  
"Nothing," Mick finally relented. David looked slightly amused.  
  
  
"You are a strange one at times, Mick," David grinned at him, "so what kind of coffee are we talking? Irish or Baileys?"  
  
  
"No," Mick replied firmly, "just straight up coffee, no alcohol."  
  
  
"Ugh, _poison!"_ David grabbed at his throat dramatically with both of his hands, falling backwards onto the bed and thrashing a little as if he were choking.  
  
  
"Oh come on," Mick rolled his eyes half in amusement, "it's not that bad! Hey, come on.. get up!"  
  
  
Mick grabbed at him and David laughed, pulling him down onto the bed beside him and jumping over to pin him down, straddling Mick's lap and holding his wrists beside his head.  
  
  
"Let me up," Mick said half heartedly, his head spinning slightly.  
  
  
"Nah," David looked down at him with half closed eyes, his vision slightly blurred from time to time, "I think I'm far too comfortable to move right now."  
  
  
Mick tried to get up, but didn't put much effort into it.  
  
  
"Please David," Mick asked again, "I.. _uhh_.. "  
  
  
David was leaning down a little, grinding his hips slowly and firmly.  
  
  
"Mick," David said softly, pressing their foreheads together and gazing into Mick's eyes.  
  
  
Mick felt David's fingers slowly unbuttoning his shirt, he made no effort to protest and David let the shirt fall open, exposing Mick's chest. David leaned down and began to nuzzle and kiss at Mick's throat, his hands sliding up over Mick's ribs and his thumbs sweeping firmly over his nipples. Mick hummed quietly, turned on by the seductive behavior and usually he could resist such antics from David, he did a lot worse onstage but then, he had to remember, it was Ziggy he had been resisting all this time, not David. Somewhere in his haze, Mick suddenly tensed up, David never flirted with him like this.. Was Ziggy really here? Had David already given up and now Mick was being spoken to by Ziggy, echoing David's thoughts to endear himself to Mick? To get him into bed?


	4. Giving In

Mick closed his eyes as David kissed down over his navel, he had to stop thinking such things! Belief in something that wasn't real only made it stronger if more than one person got onboard with the idea. Messing about with such a delicate thing as a person's mind was dangerous territory, he couldn't accuse David of being Ziggy right now if he was going to convince him that Ziggy wasn't real..  
  
  
David hooked his thumbs into Mick's pants and hesitated to gaze up at Mick's eyes in silent questioning. Mick hesitated, he really wasn't into this sort of thing and he loved David as his best mate but.. He somehow found himself giving David a short nod that was followed by a groan of anticipation. Perhaps he'd rejected David's advances once too often, perhaps it was just the alcohol or it might have even been his current train of thought; sudden flashes of David going down on his guitar, or humping it with a very noticeable erection.. but this had always happened onstage, David was far too shy and polite to even think of pursuing him out of the public eye.  
  
  
Mick had deemed the entire thing nothing more than an audience tease, an effective shock for the world to make sure everyone took notice of the once shy young boy from Brixton.. Those thoughts were soon pushed out of his mind, as David's lips wrapped firmly around his straining, rigid cock and Mick suddenly grabbed a fistful of the bright, red hair that was poised over his crotch. David's garbled moan of arousal soon followed, he enjoyed a good, firm hair tug and Mick was pulling at it quite hard.  
  
  
"David.. _David!"_ Mick groaned, letting his head fall back onto the mattress with a loud groan as David began to lick and suck his cock hungrily.  
  
  
 _"Mmm,"_ David hummed and kissed along the underside of Mick's throbbing shaft, swirling his tongue over the head and tasting precum at it's tip. Mick's eyes rolled closed as he moaned loudly in submission, unable to muster up the will or desire to protest, let alone form another rational thought if he tried.


	5. Subdue Me

_"Ohh,_ Mick.. _Hmmm_ , your body drives me _crazy_.. " David murmured, squeezing and thumbing at Mick's inner thighs. Mick sighed and groaned, thrusting his hips as David sucked at his cock briefly once again.  
  
  
"Could I make love to you, Mick?" David asked, his lips brushing against Mick's sensitive flesh as he spoke softly.  
  
  
_"Uhhuhh.. "_ Mick groaned, finding the question erotic and oh, so very tempting, "n-no.. David.. "   
  
  
_"Mmmm.. "_ David moaned, taking Mick's throbbing member into his mouth once more. Mick felt his legs shaking with the pleasure, his body tensing up slowly with the beginnings of climax.  
  
  
_"Hnnh.._ Would you make to love to me, then?" David whined, rubbing his cheek against Mick's soft balls and licking the underside of his cock languidly.  
  
  
Little red flags went up within Mick's mind, but David's tantalizing behavior soon ensured that he forgot them quickly enough. Mick sat up and roughly pushed David down onto his front, David giggled and squirmed as if he were being tickled as Mick lustfully tried to tug his clothes off.  
  
  
"Hold still!" Mick grumbled impatiently, "how'm I s'posed to do this if you keep wriggling like that?"  
  
  
David held still long enough then for Mick to be able to get his pants down around his knees, restricting his movements and making it easier to pin him down. Naturally, David reared and bucked like a wild bronco but Mick was already using lube where he needed it and firmly holding him in place.  
  
  
"Mick, Mick!" David growled, "let me up! I want to fuck you!"  
  
  
Mick nudged his cock into position and David became still, his breath shaking and his rear lifting in submission. Hesitating was a mistake, so Mick pressed on and pushed his cock further into David's ass, eliciting a grunt and a groan from him.  
  
  
"Not so hard!" David complained.  
  
  
"I've never done it before!" Mick retaliated, "just.. just bear with me.. "  David's body relaxed but some of his muscles remained tense, like coiled springs, ready to launch if Mick made one single error.  
  
  
"Yesss.. " David hissed, feeling Mick thrust into him a little more carefully this time, _"ohh.. huhh,_ fuck yesss.. Mick!"  
  
  
His head lowered and his eyes closed, soft groans and moans escaping unbridled from his parted lips and his fingernails clawed at the sheets.  
  
  
"You.. You've been asking for this for a long time!" Mick panted, thrusting his hips rhythmically but slowly to begin with.   
  
  
_"Uhh.. "_ David moaned in response, "I.. _Mmm_.. Y-Yes.. "   
  
  
"Teasing me.. " Mick groaned loudly, picking up the pace, "taunting me.. _Argh!"_   It was pleasurable and he was losing focus, just thrusting in and out now to enjoy the friction.  
  
  
_"Uhhuuhh.._ Ha-Harder!" David moaned passively, "p-please!"   
  
  
Mick groaned and grasped his hips tighter, increasing the power of his thrusts and thrilling at the cries of pleasurable mock-protest that came from David after each one. The shouts were a mixture of contradicting pleas, each one encouraging Mick to lose himself in the throes of near climax.  
  
  
"M-Mick.. _Uuhh_.. No! _Ohh, oh_ yes! _Hunnhh_.. Fuucckk! No!" David didn't seem to be able to make up his mind. Perhaps Mick should have stopped right there, fucking whilst drunk wasn't exactly ideal and Mick was uncertain just who he was even with right now.  
  
  
"David?" Mick groaned, rocking against his ass and gripping his hips tightly but getting no response from his subdued friend. Mick was hesitant to ask Ziggy's name, his body tensed up and he came hard as David thrust backwards into him suddenly, causing an abrupt howl from David as he was taken into complete submission.  
  
  
_"Agh! Ohh.. "_ Mick groaned as he came, thrusting once more and relaxing once he was spent.  
  
  
David whimpered below him, his erection painful and streaming precum down the cut-glass hard shaft. Mick gave his ass a firm slap, sending him over the edge and closing his eyes as he listened to the startled groans and soft moans of surrender. David was now completely relaxed and his eyes rolled as he uttered a defeated groan and passed out, Mick only just managed to pull out of him before he collapsed and passed out on top of the unconscious David.. or was it Ziggy who had just successfully goaded him into fucking just now?


	6. Morning Regrets

Woody and Trevor started to miss Mick and David, but they were so drunk by now that it didn't take much to distract them from the quest to locate the pair. Trevor wandered into David's kitchen and started making a sandwich, Woody crept in and stole it and was chased around the living room crashing and bumping into things until they fell onto the floor. Wrestling for the food, they each got a fistful of it and it didn't even cross their drunken minds to just go and make another one. By morning, Trevor and Woody were passed out. Trevor was sprawled upon the sofa, while Woody was splayed out upon the floor near the television set.  
  
  
Mick was the first one to wake up, he groaned and rolled off David to sit up and open his eyes. The first thing he saw, was David's bare butt and he quirked an eyebrow before covering it over with a sheet. He tried to be quiet but even such a feathery touch had David stirring and waking up within seconds, squinting in the sunlight that glared in at him through the window and feeling his head throb with pain.  
  
  
_"Oohh.._ " David groaned and turned away, burying his face into the pillows.  
  
  
"David?" Mick ventured. David startled and glanced up quickly, his narrowed eyes blinking into focus.  
  
  
"Mick!?" David was surprised to find him sitting there, "why're you naked? In my.. bed.. ?" David furrowed his brow, what the Hell happened last night?  
  
  
"Erm," Mick scratched his head, "dunno actually.. Suppose we just.. "  David slumped down, face first into the pillows and sighed.  
  
  
"Did we?" David's muffled voice came from the pillows and Mick noted his seriously red cheeks and ears.  
  
  
"I mean I think we did," Mick rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, the evidence was perfectly clear. It'd come back to them bit by bit as the day wore on, which would make for many averted glances and flushed faces. David groaned and felt ashamed of himself, for it could only have been himself to blame for the whole thing. Mick reclined against the headboard, rubbing David's back reassuringly.  
  
  
"Don't beat yourself up over it," Mick told him, knowing David would be doing just that despite the request for him not to, "we were both drunk as mules last night, so we're both equally to blame."  
  
  
David loved Mick for how sensible he always was and of course he was usually always right, too but he also knew that it would not have been Mick's idea. That fell squarely upon David's own shoulders, he was the one with the deep seated feelings towards Mick that were never once reciprocated.  
  
  
"Thanks for trying," David turned his face to look up at Mick, who was holding his head now and trying to stop the room from spinning so damn fast.  
  
  
"I'll make you a deal," Mick groaned with a churning stomach, but also trying to stop David from over thinking things, as he was so often quick to do, "we don't ever mention this again and we stick to a two drink minimum from here on out!"  
  
  
"Fuckin' deal!" David buried his face again, "ugh, my mouth tastes like dried up, old, sweaty socks!"   
  
  
Mick grabbed his stomach and rushed off to the bathroom at this and David couldn't help but laugh in amusement, until his head throbbed again and made him curse under his breath. Scrambling around his bedside table drawer, he popped some aspirin into his mouth and sat upon the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hands and leaning his elbows upon his thighs.  
  
  
"You'd think.. " Mick said slowly, as he returned to look for his clothes, "you would think we'd have learned by now.. "  It was a simple equation really, too much alcohol plus more alcohol equals a hangover.  
  
  
"How stupid are we, then?" David mused.  
  
  
Mick managed a short laugh at this, despite his pounding migraine. He looked around and noticed that David was behaving withdrawn and sullen now, obviously recalling snippets of last night's conversation. Mick recalled bits of it too and he was keen for David to get the idea of Ziggy taking over his life right out of his head for good, but how?  David felt that there was only one way to kill Ziggy, but it was a drastic move that would essentially cost him his own life in the process. So that idea was definitely out, although at the moment, he could honestly not think of another option. He looked at Mick and was sorry for burdening his friend with this problem, but who else could he turn to anymore? Nobody understood.   
  
  
"Mick," he spoke softly and his voice trembled as Mick came to sit by him, "please.. help me.. "  Mick pulled him close and embraced him tightly, David sighed and relaxed into the hug.  
  
  
"I'll do whatever I can, David," Mick vowed firmly, "we're in this together. I won't let you drown, I promise."  
  
  
David was grateful for the reassurance and he put his clothes on, then they both went downstairs to find the others. David gaped at his beautiful living room, it looked like someone had let in an entire zoo to trash it!  
  
  
"What happened in here?!" David demanded, waking Trevor and Woody, who glanced around before pointing at one another accusingly.


	7. Indulge Me

Mick got Trevor and Woody to clean up after themselves, refusing them coffee until they had the place as spotless as they had found it. David stood in the kitchen by himself, gazing at his faded reflection in the window. But who was looking back at him? Gone were his golden locks, as he now sported bright reddish orange hair that spiked at the front and fell around his ears at the sides, reaching almost to his shoulders at the back. He contemplated his outward image for a long time, just staring at himself silently until Mick returned to his side.  
  
  
"Either there's something _really_ interesting out there or your battery has run out of power," Mick teased him gently, "you haven't stood this still since.. well, ever!"  
  
  
"Funny," David rolled his eyes as he turned around unamused, but the corners of his mouth twitched and Mick knew then that David wasn't really annoyed with him.  
  
  
"We'd better get going soon," Mick reminded him, "we haven't quite finished yet."   
  
  
"Oh yeah," David leaned back and started to make coffee for them both, "not long to go now before the last show of the tour.. "   
  
  
"Not long at all," Mick nodded, "then we can get to work on our second album." He went back out to the living room to check on the other two and David gave his reflection a sidelong glance.  
  
  
"On the last show of this tour," David said quietly, staring intently at his own eyes, "I'm going to kill you. There will be no second album.. "  
  
  
He turned away slowly and didn't look back, pushing off from the counter and taking the milk from the fridge so that he could finish making the coffee. His idea was simple enough, it actually surprised him that he'd not thought of it before. He'd just quit. No more rock star, no more fame and glitz and glamor. Ziggy thrived on that stuff but it was poisoning David ever so slowly, if he could get away from the stage and starve Ziggy of his craved attention, he might actually be able to break free. David could feel Ziggy growing stronger with each show they performed, he sensed the building desire to either rule the world or save it. Ziggy either could not make up his mind or David's desires were interfering somehow and confusing Ziggy. It gave David some hope, to realize that he still had some sway and control over his own mind.  
  
  
Ziggy seemed to be at his most powerful when David was either onstage or off his face, neither of those scenarios had a quick fix escape for David and this bothered him a great deal. David carefully cut a line of coke and used it, he'd been on this stuff for a little while but only casually at first. Lately though, he seemed to be running out of it much faster. Mick walked back into the kitchen again, leaving David alone in there wasn't ideal when he was feeling so down because this is where the knives were kept. Mick didn't think that David would actually hurt himself, especially not while sober, but he was unpredictable at the best of times and Mick simply wouldn't take the chance that he was wrong on this one.  
  
  
"Did you call a cab?" David asked him, sniffing repeatedly and holding a tissue to his nose briefly.  
  
  
"Yeah," Mick grabbed up his coffee, "it'll be here in a few hours, so we've got time to get everything ready to go."   
  
  
"That shouldn't take too long," David responded idly, "most of our stuff is already on it's way, impatient bloody roadies.. "  Mick laughed softly, drinking his coffee and trying not to feel too self conscious as he noticed David watching him very carefully.  
  
  
"Have you poisoned my coffee, David?" Mick asked him with a goofy grin. David snapped out of his trance and turned away, mumbling something as he took a mouthful of his own coffee.  
  
  
"Sorry, what was that?" Mick hadn't quite caught what David had said. David looked back at him, a mischievous gleam in his eyes was definitely obvious this time and Mick felt rather mystified by it.  
  
  
"I said your lips look so divine, Mick," David's voice was deep and sultry, "and that I would very much love to have them wrapped around my cock.. "   
  
  
Mick stared at him and felt his face growing hot as he shifted uncomfortably to try and hide his obvious erection, but David had noticed it already and just smiled smugly at him while taking another mouthful of coffee. Mick glanced quickly towards the kitchen exit, a hurried thought flashed through his mind that they had plenty of time to spare and then he was left wondering why the thought had occurred at all. He wasn't into David like that, being drunk last night was an acceptable excuse but now? He was sober, they were both sober and still just a little hungover. Mick looked back at David, who lifted a brow at him provocatively and still wore that same, self assured smile.  
  
  
"What about Trevor and Woody?" Mick blurted, surprised at his own willingness to entertain David's blatant flirting as if he had no control over his own will.  
  
  
David set down his coffee and approached Mick with a swagger in his walk, keeping eye contact the entire time, which was another red flag because David usually had a lot of trouble doing that. Easily distracted and inherently shy (no matter how cocky he often appeared) eye contact was an issue, a mild one of course but still..   
  
  
"Come on babe.. " David sidled up to Mick playfully, "live a little.. upstairs, my cock, your mouth.. you owe me.. "   
  
  
David turned slowly and walked out of the kitchen, Mick set down his coffee and tried not to be lured in but he found himself dizzy and hard with arousal, his feet soon moving up the stairs in hot pursuit of David..


	8. Sweet Surrender

David giggled as Mick caught him around the waist, they fell onto the bed together and Mick dry humped David's ass while they were still fully clothed.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ _yeah.. "_ David groaned and relaxed underneath him, lulling Mick into a false sense of security, _"ohh, yess.. "_  
  
  
Mick, thinking that he'd submitted, loosened his grip and David surged up, reversing their positions. Mick groaned as he felt David's erection rubbing against his ass, suddenly keen to shed his clothes and to Hell with his hetero preferences..   
  
  
"David.. _Huhh_.. I-I want you.. " Mick groaned desperately.  
  
  
_"Mmm_ , 'course you do, babe.. " David moaned in response.  
  
  
Within moments they were both stripped and tumbling about on the bed, each trying to playfully top the other until Mick had David pinned down onto his front once more. David moaned and wriggled underneath him, Mick kissed the back of his neck and flicked out his tongue, eliciting a weak mewling groan from him as the sensitive flesh was further licked and kissed. Mick grazed his teeth and bit down softly, sending shivers of pleasure down David's body as he became still and submitted for the time being.  
  
  
_"Uhh, yess.. "_ David moaned loudly, _"ooh, damn.. "_  
  
  
His eyes rolled closed as Mick rocked against his ass, the hardening member pressing firmly between David's cheeks in a kind of suggestive proposal. David groaned softly, encouraging Mick to lube himself up and begin to push himself into David's tightness. Mick was not an expert in anal sex, but one or two of his previous girlfriends had enjoyed it from him; so he wasn't exactly a stranger to it, either. David lifted up his rear to assist him and Mick hummed in pleasure as his cock slipped in deeper due to the better angle he was now poised at. David hissed in a sharp breath and Mick hesitated, waiting and then feeling the sensation of muscles relaxing around his cock, so he took the moment to push in further.  
  
  
_"Mmm-Mick!"_ David's deep voice was louder now and Mick worried that Trevor and Woody might hear him and come up to investigate, his face blushed brightly red at the thought of getting sprung.  
  
  
_"Aah! Ah! Huhh.. fah-faster!"_ David breathed and groaned, his fingers clawing hard at the sheets and his head lowered as he moaned deep in his throat.  
  
  
Mick was eager to pick up the pace, David was incredibly tight and it felt so good to be inside of him and have his way with the inherently dominant male squirming half heartedly beneath him.  
  
  
_"Ohh..Uh!"_ David threw back his head, _"huh-harder!"_    
  
  
Mick uttered a soft, pleading moan, aroused by David's cries of pleasure and dizzy with the thrill of being permitted to just take him with next to no protest at all - twice! David groaned submissively, his head lowering and his eyes rolling closed, his body being forced to move back and forth under the powerful thrusting motion of Mick's fucking.  
  
  
_"Shit!"_ Mick swore loudly and blushed heatedly as he suddenly came hard into David, the feeling was intense and his fingernails dug deeply into David's skin, drawing blood and making David howl with pleasure pain.  
  
  
His cock pulsed and throbbed, slowly he pulled it out once he was done and David lay on his side, breathing heavily. Mick took some time to catch his breath as well, unable to quite process in his mind what he'd just been permitted to do both last night and today.  
  
  
David started to stroke himself and Mick pulled his hand away, going down on David and pushing him onto his back. David grabbed up fistfuls of Mick's long, blond hair and tugged at it tightly, gasping and groaning as Mick sucked and licked at his cock uncertainly. While it was still a relatively new thing for him, Mick had been sucked off often enough to have learned a thing or two just from the feel of it alone. Already hard from being taken for the second time in two days, David groaned and succumbed to the pleasure with an arch of his back and a sharp snap of his hips, his cum hitting the back of Mick's throat and making him gag and sputter.  
  
  
As Mick pulled away, David curled onto his side and held his cock in his hands, moaning as it continued to pulse and spurt into his palms.  
  
  
"Sorry," Mick uttered a quick apology, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "I wasn't expecting it.. "   
  
  
_"Uhh.. Ohh damn.. "_ David growled, eyes closing again in defeat, _"fuck.. Mmm.. "_  
  
  
Mick leaned down and kissed at David's sensitive thigh, rubbing it with his hand gently and then coming up to make out with him while he moaned and came down almost breathlessly from his orgasm. Mick enjoyed tonguing with David, he was such an eager kisser and it thrilled him right down to his toes to feel David's hands groping urgently over his body. 

 


	9. Of Love And Lust

It soon became apparent to Mick that it wasn't over yet, as his hand slid down over David's torso, his fingers brushed against the still keenly rock hard member of his passionate lover; who was still lip locked with him and moaning deep in his throat. Blushing hotly, Mick found himself quickly subdued underneath David as he was straddled rather awkwardly due to David's eager kissing. Mick wasn't protesting at all, feeling their slickened cocks rubbing against one another as both he and David bucked and thrust their hips together. David started uttering ear pleasing moans that started out deep but grew higher in pitch, as if he were close to climax.  
  
  
Mick somehow broke away from the kiss, turning his head only to find David's lips upon his neck like a hungry vampire, biting and sucking away without restraint. Mick's eyes rolled slowly, his neck arched so that his head was gently thrown back and David hitched Mick's leg around his waist. Mick groaned softly and desperately as he felt David's erection nudging at his ass, their bodies pressed tightly together to cause friction between them and keep them both excited and aroused. With a gentle push, the head of David's cock worked its way inside and Mick's loud and sudden groan was swallowed and muffled by David's mouth as his tongue sought to duel with Mick's once again.  
  
  
Their eyes were shut tightly as they made out, Mick's fingernails digging firmly into David's upper back and making him grunt with pleasure pain. Mick yelped into David's mouth as he pinched and twisted at Mick's nipple with his free hand, it felt so wrong and yet so wickedly good. David sped up his thrusts, almost halfway inside of Mick but keeping himself under control, Mick wasn't so easily accommodating for David's huge cock like a woman would be (or an experienced man) so gentle and rhythmic was the plan here. Mick tore away from David's firm kiss, arching his back and crying out in a deep seated pleasure that he'd never experienced before. David was lost in the throes of lovemaking and passion, love and lust collided as he fought to keep in control of his thrusts.  
  
  
Mick and David's desperate cries were soon loud enough to rouse the interest of Woody and Trevor all the way downstairs, they glanced up from their coffee mugs and frowned curiously at the odd noises coming from somewhere else in the house. David leaned down, fusing his mouth with Mick's yet again and while Mick enjoyed the passionate snogs, he had to wonder quite hazily exactly why they continued to occur so often. David was madly in love with Mick, head over heels in fact but he got a sense that Ziggy was lustful and just wanted to fuck, so David's kisses were almost apologetic in nature. Mick slid his hands up over David's stomach and towards his chest, David grunted and tried to grasp Mick's wrists but only managed to pull that one hand away. As his other hand was still holding Mick's leg to keep it around his waist, David could not keep both of Mick's hands away and he groaned loudly.  
  
  
Mick's fingers teased and pinched at David's nipple, rolling it between his thumb and finger. David's eyes rolled underneath his closed eyelids and he hummed into Mick's mouth, suddenly turning his head and breaking the kiss quite quickly so that he could cry out his release, breathing heavily through clenched teeth. Mick's climax soon followed, spurting between their bodies and exciting them into another deep kiss, though it was a lot more tender, languid and affectionate this time around with hands running through hair and heartbeats thumping madly in time with each other. It took Mick a full two minutes to realize the door was half open now, his face turning a deep crimson as he saw Trevor and Woody standing there watching. David took no notice and why would he? He'd often been in rooms where there were many people either watching, doing drugs or walking around naked while he slept with whoever would let him in and not always just with one person.  
  
  
Mick was a lot more modest and he could not stop blushing, David eventually noticed the distracted manner in which Mick was making out with him and he sat up a little, turning his head towards the door. David and Mick both spoke then, at the exact same time. David invited them to join in, while Mick asked them to get the fuck out. The pair snapped out of it and quickly made themselves scarce, while David collapsed onto Mick and giggled softly in amusement.  
  
  
"David.. " Mick nudged him, wanting to get up, "David.. "   
  
  
David hummed and squeezed at Mick's chest with both hands, as if he had full, voluptuous breasts. Mick hesitated and groaned at the odd sensation, daring to take in a sharp breath and close his eyes as he said the next word.  
  
  
"Ziggy..?" Mick uttered the name so softly, yet it had caught David's full attention quick smart because he suddenly froze for a moment.  
  
  
Mick groaned again as David rolled his hips, still nestled and hard deeply within him. With long, sensual strokes, and rolling his hips in a circular motion, David slowly thrust in and out of Mick until his cock stood straight up. He pumped the lone soldier with his hand and continued languidly rolling his hips, eliciting soft moans and weak cries of pleasurable surrender from Mick. Within minutes, Mick shouted out and his welcomed spurts hit David's face repeatedly. Mick watched through heavy eyelids as David opened his mouth in an attempt to catch some of the firing semen, causing Mick to groan and slump his head back down into the pillows with a long, low moan. Mick was so incredibly relaxed and turned on by now, that he was only vaguely aware of David's soft curls brushing lightly against his own.  
  
  
As Mick finally realized that their nether regions were so intimately locked together, it became apparent to him that David was all the way inside of him, as far as he could go.  
  
  
_"O-Oh.. ffuucckk.. "_ Mick stammered, his eyes rolling closed tightly and his hips bucking involuntarily to match with David's hand still firmly pumping his cock. David kept his intent gaze locked onto Mick's face, his own face wet and warm from Mick's most recent climax. Mick could feel it building up again almost right away, David changed the angle of his thrusts and hit Mick's prostate repeatedly, causing him to curse like a sailor and groan loudly as he suddenly orgasmed quite hard all over David's chest and stomach, as he was leaning slightly forwards. David thrust a few more times, taken in by Mick's beautiful expressions of sexual release and finally moaned into surrender himself, shooting his load deep inside of Mick. The strong jets of explosion filled the tight canal and seeped generously when David slowly pulled out of Mick, eliciting a sharp hiss of protest from his subdued lover.  
  
  
Rubbing tenderly at the reddened hole with his fingertips softly, David attempted to sooth it and leaned down to kiss and lick at Mick's sensitive stomach, still moist with perspiration and semen. Mick groaned softly and accepted the most welcomed aftercare, enjoying David's soft hums of satisfaction and relaxing into the brief moment of dizzy yet blissful serenity before it all had to come to an end.


	10. Why Did You Kill Ziggy?

Presently, Mick encouraged David to come back up and cuddle with him. David willingly did so and started to nose at Mick's jowl, eyes closed and seeking his lips. Mick sat up a little, giving him a gentle push away and David's eyes snapped open, his puzzled frown giving rise to Mick's question once more.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" Mick ventured. David nodded slowly, leaning in again but Mick held him back because it was over and he wasn't much for kissing afterwards if he could help it.  
  
  
"Mick," David touched his face, "Mick, I'm in love with you.. " Mick was quite shocked at the confession, he honestly did not know what to say.  
  
  
"David, I care about you a lot but.. but not in that way," Mick told him, trying to let him down gently. David looked taken aback, as well as furiously embarrassed, even his ears went red.  
  
  
"Oh.. " David averted his gaze, withdrawing from Mick and awkwardly placing his hands into his lap.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," Mick said quietly, "I thought.. I thought you knew, man."   
  
  
"No no.. it-it's fine," David stumbled over his words, "I'm fine.. "  
  
  
He got up off the bed and left the room, the shower was running shortly afterwards and Mick sighed heavily. He gathered up his clothes and put them on, then he went downstairs to face the teasing and ribbing from Trevor and Woody. He sat down and waited for it, but it didn't go as he'd expected it to.  
  
  
"You look pretty down for someone who just got fucked by David Bowie," Trevor started off.  
  
  
"He.. He told me he was in love with me," Mick admitted, "and I just shut him down. I feel like a right prick!"   
  
  
"Ah, he'll bounce back, don't worry about it," Woody reassured him, "how'd he react?"   
  
  
"Surprisingly well," Mick replied, "he's just taking a shower now."  
  
  
"There, you see?" Trevor relaxed and sat back, "it's all good."   
  
  
"Yeah," Woody handed Mick a cup of coffee, "what's the worst that can happen?"   
  
  
Mick accepted the coffee, but he couldn't help this niggling feeling of dread scratching at the back of his mind.  
  
  
A few days later, on the last show of the tour when the band was ready to move on to their second album, David announced Ziggy's farewell speech right out of the blue, shocking both his friends and his fans alike. Mick, Woody and Trevor begged him to change his mind, even offering to work for free if money was the issue but David burst into tears and left the office for good.  
  
  
The Spiders From Mars had officially broken up and Mick blamed himself, despite the others assuring him that this was just David's nature and it was probably going to happen regardless.   
  
  
*   
  
  
A few months went by and Mick eventually found out where David was staying, he turned up on the front doorstep one evening and when David answered the door, Mick took a moment or two to recognize him.  
  
  
"David?" Mick ventured.  
  
  
"Oh, hey.. " David sounded awkwardly surprised, "um, come in.. "  Mick followed him inside and was surprised at the stark difference in decor than what he was used to back in David's previous residence.  
  
  
"How um, how have you been?" David asked, hands placed gently upon his thin hips. Mick looked him over and felt a pang of sadness stabbing at his heart, David looked very ill.  
  
  
"What have you done to yourself?" Mick blurted, sparking a hostile expression from David.  
  
  
"What do you care?" David bit back, "why have you come here?"   
  
  
"I came to see you!" Mick responded heatedly, "but look at you! Wasting away, what are you trying to prove?!"   
  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about!" David raised his voice, "I fucking loved you! I.. I still fucking do and you, you just.. just fucked with my head!"   
  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair and turned sharply, heading into the bathroom. Mick followed him, hot on his heels because he wasn't done yet and he was mortified to see all the coke everywhere, in lines on the counter, in bags on the sink..  
  
  
"David, this isn't the way to go," Mick said gently, his temper cooling off and switching into concern as David snorted the coke and ignored him.  
  
  
"Go away," David coughed, sniffling repeatedly, "leave me a-alone.. "  
  
  
"Damnit, David I can't!" Mick refused to abandon him like this, "you need someone right now and I'm here for you."  
  
  
David leaned heavily against the wall, groaning as the rush hit him full force and Mick stood back to wait for a moment while he recovered.  
  
  
" _Ah!_ Damnit.. " David groped for the tissues and Mick handed him the box, his brow creased with further concern as David's nose started to bleed a little.  
  
  
"Please David," Mick tried again, "I hate to see you like this.. "   
  
  
"So just go!" David growled at him from behind the bright red tissues that were stained with his blood.  
  
  
"Here, let me put that in the bin.. " Mick ignored his outburst, knowing the drugs would be making him cold and unfeeling.  
  
  
"No!" David pulled the tissues away, "they'll get it!"  
  
  
Mick took a step back.  
  
  
"They?" Mick wondered and regretted asking when he got the response.  
  
  
"You can never be too careful, Mick.. " David informed him, his eyes wild, "they'll get your blood, your urine.. anything they can steal from you.. "   
  
  
David looked into the mirror and saw Ziggy standing there beside him, Ziggy was furious and told David that the drugs were his way of exacting revenge.  
  
  
_"The drugs will kill you," Ziggy said menacingly, "just like you are killing me!"_    
  
  
David started screaming and throwing whatever random objects he could find at the mirror, smashing it suddenly. Mick took another few steps back, it was too much and while it killed him to just walk away and leave his once best mate alone to fend for himself, he just could not help him.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Some more months passed and David finally agreed to go back out there and make music again, but without an intimate band this time. Onstage to promote the new album, David had some of his dancers tie him up with rope during the song called Diamond Dogs. Symbolic of restraining Ziggy and it helped to ease David's mind that if he tied Ziggy up often enough during the tour, he might just be finally rid of the restless alter ego for good.  
  
  
Over the years, he did keep in touch with Mick and the others, he got slowly better and weaned himself away from the drug scene for good. Everyone was convinced that Ziggy was dead and gone, just a memory now as David smiled for the cameras and sported flush, healthy cheeks.  
  
  
But Ziggy would never give up and if one looked carefully enough, they would notice Ziggy's red pumps during the Tin Machine years and of course, the make up all throughout David's career. The red, spiked hair of the Earthling era and of course, the cheeky thrusts and groin groping that never quite ever stopped happening..  
  
  
****  
  
=THE END=


End file.
